To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. Three Seasons or More Secrets.png|link=Secrets *Secrets (MsFlanclan) One Season or More Becoming_a_Mermaid.png|link=Becoming a Mermaid Mermaid_Girls.png|link=Mermaid Girls (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) Mermaid_Maya.png|link=Mermaid Maya Dr_Dre.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) Mermaid_Twins.png|link=Mermaid Twins MSMG.png|link=Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) Our_Secret_Life.png|link=Our Secret Life The_3_Secret_Fins.png|link=The 3 Secret Fins The_Lonely_Mermaid.png|link=The Lonely Mermaid *Becoming a Mermaid (Michaela Bullock) *Mermaid Girls (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) *Mermaid Maya (Mermaid Maya) *Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) *Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) *Mermaid Twins (Mermaid Twin) *Our Secret Life (Simscraft Productions a.k.a. Simscraft Girl) *The 3 Secret Fins (Jillian Bouthillier) *The Lonely Mermaid (Kayla_ __Gordon & Kayla Gordon) Less Than One Season Yaneth_Roblero.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Chloe_White.png|link=Scales and Tails (Chloe White) Once_Upon_a_Mermaid.png|link=Once Upon a Mermaid Mermaid_Curse.png|link=Mermaid Curse Deep_Blue.png|link=Deep Blue (Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!) Deep_Blue_Ocean_Tails.png|link=Deep Blue Ocean Tails Mermaid_Ashley.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Ashley) Swimming_with_Scales.png|link=Swimming with Scales Tales_from_the_Sea.png|link=Tales from the Sea The_Tale_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid Aklla_with_the_Mermaid.png|link=Aklla with the Mermaid Florida_Tails.png|link=Florida Tails My_Sister_is_a_Mermaid.png|link=My Sister's a Mermaid Sophia's_Vanity.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanty_) Ocean_Mermaids.png|link=Ocean Mermaids (LPSShimmerProductions) Scales_and_Tails.png|link=Scales and Tails (GreenFin Mermaids) The_Seven_Seas_AitW.png|link=The Seven Seas (Angels Of The Water) EsterSen.png|link=A Mermaid's World (A Mermaids World) Everyday_Mermaid.png|link=Everyday Mermaid Glittery_gabby.png|link=Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) Natalie_McLaurin.png|link=Ocean Tails (Mermaid Mistress Productions) Our_Ocean_Dream.png|link=Our Ocean Dream S&EP.png|Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) Underwater_Adventures.png|link=Underwater Adventures A_Mermaid_Tail.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (2013) Mermaid_Friends.png|link=Mermaid Friends Maya_&_Alysa_Films.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Maya & Alysha Films) Snow_Alexa.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) Mermaid_Sisters_2.png|link=Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) Twelve Episodes Eleven Episodes *Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) *Scales and Tails (Chloe White) Ten Episodes *Once Upon a Mermaid (Emma De La Paz) Nine Episodes Eight Episodes *Mermaid Curse (Mermaid Curse) Seven Episodes *Deep Blue (Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!) *Deep Blue Ocean Tails (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Secrets) *Swimming with Scales (Swimming with Scales) *Tales from the Sea (Tales from the Sea) *The Tale of a Mermaid (DR Dre) Six Episodes *Aklla with the Mermaid (Daisy) *Florida Tails (Kirk Hendricks) *My Sister is a Mermaid (Lauren TV) *Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanity_) *Ocean Mermaids (LPSShimmerProductions) *Scales and Tails (GreenFin Mermaids) *The Seven Seas (Angels Of The Water) Five Episodes *A Mermaid's World (EsterSen & A Mermaids World) *Everyday Mermaid (Everyday Mermaid) *Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) *Ocean Tales (Natalie McLaurin) *Our Ocean Dream (doglover101) *Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) *Underwater Adventures (Underwater Adventures) Four Episodes *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *Mermaid Friends (mermaid friends) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaids Forever (Mobzforgabz22) *MerSecrets (TogetherTribe) Cancelled *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *Mystic Mermaids (Mystic Mermaids) *Mystical Mermaids (Lord Kyla) *Ocean Mermaids (TogetherTribe) *Secret Life of a Merman (Starrz are Dreamz) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails!!!) *The 4 Mermaid Tails (faybailie11) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Crystal & Marina The Freshwater Mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) *The Mermaids Tale (Crazy Jo movies) *The Tale of the Mermaid (dradis 29) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes Vanessa_Antonio.png|Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) Mermaids_Rock.png|Mermaids Rock TinaBean_TV.png|link=My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) SLaM.png|Secret Life as a Mermaid (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) Twil_Tail_Mermaids.png|Twin Tail Mermaids *2 Texas Tails (sam macy) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Isabella Hartly) *H2O Intolerant (Mermaid Iole) *Hidden Mermaid Life (PinkDevil445) *Magic Island (Magic Island) *Mermaid Diaries (Amaya Nicole) *Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) *Mermaid Magic (Jem Allam) *Mermaid Magic (Scheiße queen of the manifesto De Melo) *Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) *Mermaid Tails (IMBAH a.k.a. lpspuppylover 3214) *Mermaids Rock (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows *My Different Mermaid Life (MerAvery76) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *Scale Tails (scale tales) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Something About the Necklace (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Summer Mermaids (Makayla Summer) *Teenage Mermaids (kayleeandovilo) *The 2 Tails (cam watson) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Madison Griffith) *The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego *Tiny Mermaids (tiny mermaids) *Twin Tail Mermaids (German Shepards & Glasses a.k.a. GS&G with twinTail mermaids]) Two Episodes 13_&_1-2_Fish.png|link=13 & 1/2 Fish Donald_Miller.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) Rylee_Hanneman.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) ASLoaM.png|link=A Secret Life of a Mermaid A_Tale_of_Tails.png|link=A Tale of Tails Freshwater_Mermaids.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Lainey_Cross.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) Mermaids_are_Cool_and_True.png|link=Mermaids are Cool and True Miami_Beach_Mermaids.png|link=Miami Beach Mermaids Sunset_beachpalmtree.png|link=Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) Itzel_Encisco.png|link=Our Secret Mermaid Life Lpsm&m.png|link=Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) Marlin_Sacramento.png|link=Secret Sister Mermaids Bestiesforeva202.png|link=The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) The_2_Tails.png|link=The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) The_Life_of_Two_Mermaids.png|link=The Life of Two Mermaids Kate_stillman.png|link=The Two Tails (kate stillman) *13 & 1/2 Fish (OrangePanga Derp) *A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) *A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (the fun in you) *A Tale of Tails (Craig Ranes) *Being a Mermaid (Alisa Zehner) *Being a Mermaid (Lana Neal) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid (H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Mer-Friends (Mina Pedersen) *Mermaid (Alexie Ramirez) *Mermaid in the Family (Chaya C.) *Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) *Mermaid Moments (YOLO Productions) *Mermaid Secret (Sparkley Cupcakes) *Mermaid Wishes (LxSniper The last Dragon born) *Mermaids are Cool and True (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Mermaids of Colorado (MermaidsOfColorado) *Miami Beach Mermaids (Farah Hernandez) *My Life as a Mermaid (CrystalDream) *Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Red Eyed Mermaids (Red eyed Mermaids) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (mermaid life) *Secret Mermaid Tales (Secret Mermaid Tales) *Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) *Sister Mermaids (Seven Mermaid Girls) *The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) *The 3 Secret Tails (the 3 secret tails) *The Life of Two Mermaids (michelle middleton) *The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach (The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach) *The Sister Scales (Mermaid channel) *The Tales of Mermaids (The Tales Of Mermaids) *The Two Tails (kate stillman) *The Untold Tails (ourelvis2012) *Tails and Scales (mermaid Eclipse) One Episode 2_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=2 Magical Mermaids Cutebunny_girl.png|link=3 Tails OMA.png|link=A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) Lilly_Pepovic.png|link=A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) Belle.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Belle) Mermaid_Lola_D.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid lola d) Mermaid_tales.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) AMBS.png|link=A Mermaid's Big Secret Beautiful_Mermaids.png|link=Beautiful Mermaids Cove_Mermaids.png|link=Cove Mermaids Del_Mar_Mermaids.png|link=Del Mar Mermaids FM_FM.png|link=Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Hidden_Tails.png|link=Hidden Tails (2015) HIBaM.png|link=How I Became a Mermaid Magical_Jealousy.png|link=Magical Jealousy Makayla's_Mermaid_Adventure.png|link=Makayla's Mermaid Adventure MerMagica.png|link=MerMagica Mermaid.png|link=Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) Adyson_Beebe.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) Sparkle_Productions.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Sparkle Productions) MermaidMags.png|link=Mermaid Magic (MermaidMags) Minecraftgirl506.png|link=Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) Mermaid_Magic_with_chaybae.png|link=Mermaid Magic (with ChayBae) Mermaid_Magic_of_2.png|link=Mermaid Magic of 2 Mermaid_Myths.png|link=Mermaid Myths Ashley_Ramirez.png|link=Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) Adele_Hubbard.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) Clawdeena9.png|link=Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) Savannah_Navarro.png|link=Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) Sunshine_Pookachook.png|link=Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) Mermaids_Undercover.png|link=Mermaids Undercover Mersecret_Waters.png|link=Mersecret Waters Midnight_Mermaids.png|link=Midnight Mermaids Moonlit_Mermaids.png|link=Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon Morgana_Mermaids.png|link=Morgana Mermaids MBFF'saM.png|link=My BFF's a Mermaid My_Deep_Sea_Secret.png|link=My Deep Sea Secret MLS.png|link=My Little Secret (Ayanna0605) Lexie_Petranin.png|link=My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) Glamorificxoxo.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) My_Story.png|link=My Story Mystery_Mermaids.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) Mystic_Mermaids_2.png|link=Mystic Mermaids (LifesTheRide Enjoy) Mystical_Mermaids.png|link=Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Ocean_Dreams.png|link=Ocean Dreams Ocean_Scales.png|link=Ocean Scales Often_a_Mermaid.png|link=Often a Mermaid OFBRML.png|link=Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life Our_Fishy_Secret.png|link=Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfins5110) Our_Hidden_Lives.png|link=Our Hidden Lives OLBSS.png|link=Our Little Big Scaly Secret Our_Mermaid_Dream.png|link=Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) Winxflora1234.png|link=Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) OMS.png|link=Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) Angel_Martinez.png|link=Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) OST.png|link=Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) OSLWT.png|link=Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) Rayna.png|link=Rayna London Mer Katie_Hunt.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) The.daily.Dylan.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) Secret_Lives_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Secret Lives of a Mermaid SMLLB.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) Secret_Mermaids_LP.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) Secret_Mermaids.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Secret Mermaids) Secret_Mermaids_2.png|link=Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) SMQBFT.png|link=Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thompkins) Sealight_Mermaids.png|link=Sealight Mermaids Separated_Mermaids.png|link=Separated Mermaids Spells.png|link=Spells (Show) Splash_of_the_Secret.png|link=Splash of the Secret Mermaids_of_Magic.png|link=Solar Sirens Something_Fishy_3.png|link=Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) Something_Fishy_2.png|link=Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) Splashy_Mermaid_Tails.png|link=Splashy Mermaid Tails Bethy_lizzy.png|link=Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) Teen_Tails.png|link=Teen Tails The_2_Mermaids.png|link=The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) The_Dragon_Fly_Mermaid.png|link=The Dragon Fly Mermaid Flower_Shop_Mermaids.png|link=The Flower Shop Mermaids The_Forever_Mermaids.png|link=The Forever Mermaids The_Girl_Mermaid.png|link=The Girl Mermaid The1cheater1.png|link=The Life of a Secret Mermaid The_Lone_Mermaid.png|link=The Lone Mermaid The_Lost_Mermaids_of_Sole.png|link=The Lost Mermaids of Sole The_Magic_in_Mermaids.png|link=The Magic in Mermaids The_Magic_Mermaids.png|link=The Magic Mermaids (Jessica soriano) The_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) PerfectAngel50.png|link=The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) The_Mermaid_Tail.png|link=The Mermaid Tail The_Mermaid's_Kingdom.png|link=The Mermaids Kingdom The_Old_Mermaid_of_Key_West.png|link=The Old Mermaid of Key West The_Secret_of_the_Last_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Last Mermaid The_Secret_of_the_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Mermaid The_Seven_Seas.png|link=The Seven Seas The_Tail_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tail of a Mermaid Emma_1590.png|link=Under the Sea (Emma 1590) Undercover_Mermaid.png|link=Undercover Mermaid Life *2 Magical Mermaids (kitten cute) *3 Tails (cutebunny girl) *A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) *A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) *A Mermaid Tail (Belle) *A Mermaid Tail (mermaid lola d) *A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) *A Mermaid's Big Secret (Elena Coolness) *Beautiful Mermaids (SevenCrazyGirls) *Cove Mermaids (Cove Mermaids) *Del Mar Mermaids (Del Mar Mermaids) *Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Hidden Tails (Hidden Tails) *How I Became a Mermaid (Bill Stewart) *Magical Jealousy (Magical jealousy) *Makayla's Mermaid Adventure (John Paulin) *MerMagica (an1malluver876) *Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) *Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) *Mermaid Magic (Mckinlay Ligon) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (MermaidMags) *Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) *Mermaid Magic of 2 (ChayBae) *Mermaid Myths (Abbie Vlogs) *Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) *Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) Movie *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) Movie *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Mermaids Undercover (PerfectlyPink) *Mersecret Waters (Mersecret Waters) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) Movie *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Deep Sea Secret (kcopen1974) *My Little Secret (Comment,add,n subscribe :D a.k.a. Ayanna0605) *My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo *My Story (jordan patitucci) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Mystic Mermaids (LifesTheRide Enjoy) *Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Cancelled *Ocean Dreams (Ocean Dreams) *Ocean Scales (Ocean Scales) *Often a Mermaid (Often A Mermaid) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Rayna Londyn Mer (Londyn Branch) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thomkins) *Sealight Mermaids (Sealight Mermaids) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Spells (Subscribe our channel!!!!! a.k.a. TheSpellsShow) *Splash of the Secret (SplashOfTheSecrett a.k.a. XxSweetCutieXx) *Solar Sirens (SOLAR SIRENS) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Splashy Mermaid Tails (McKenna, Brooke) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The Flower Shop Mermaids (Justin Turner) *The Forever Mermaids (The Forever Mermaids) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) Cancelled *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic in Mermaids (The Magic In Mermaids Girlz) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano) *The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) *The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) *The Mermaid Tail (Mermaid Tails) *The Mermaids Kingdom (The Mermaids Kingdom) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares *The Secret of the Last Mermaid (GooseGalaxy) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of a Mermaid (ZEK BEAUTY 555) *Under the Sea (Emma 1590) *Undercover Mermaid Life (UndercoverMermiad) Part of an Episode Mermaid_Madness_2.png|link=Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Deep Blue Mermaid (Gamingwith Bella) *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Mermaid Magic (DeadliGirl7) *My Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Our Little Scaly Secret (Ourlittlescalysecret) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Mermaid Gem (The Mermaid Gem) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (StarFly265) Foreign Language Shows Stories_of_Mermaids.png|link=Stories of Mermaids Shows, subbed or not, in languages other than English. Deutsch Eesti Español Français Italiano Русский *Stories of Mermaids (- BubbleThree - ) *The 3 Tails/Два Хвоста (crybarnie) *Девочки Русалки! (Masha and Liza Muzina and Shatilo) *Жизнь Русалок (Vika and Nastya) *Жизнь Русалок Подростков (KatrinHome) *Мы Русалки (ДевЧат) *Сёстры Русалки (TheKateWait) *Формула дружбы:BH2OK3F (Lizi Muse) *Хранительница Магии (Lizi Muse) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows